


One Wish

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Smee tries to cheer Captain Hook up. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Curly's Laugh, The Rake, etc.





	One Wish

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

''It's time for supper,'' Smee said to Captain Hook after he viewed the latter performing the harpsichord. He approached Captain Hook the minute the latter never replied. ''Are you hungry?'' he wished to know. Smee watched while Captain Hook turned to him and frowned. He was sheepish. His body tensed. ''I guess not.''

Smee remembered viewing a portrait of Captain Hook's mother in the cabin. He tried to forget the hideous features. Smee shuddered.   
*It was the anniversary of his mother's demise recently.* Smee began to frown. *I remember Captain Hook mentioning his betrothed. Cecilia? She refused to marry him after he lied about being a pirate. Also after his brother captured her ship.*

Smee began to walk out of the cabin and to one side of the ship. He forgot about supper. A smile appeared. *I'll see a shooting star. A wish. A wish to revive Captain Hook's mother. Captain Hook won't scowl again* he thought. His smile stretched from ear to ear. 

After viewing a shooting star, Smee continued to smile. ''I wish the ghost of Captain Hook's betrothed appeared here for eternity.'' Smee's eyes became wide for a moment. ''No! No! The ghost of Captain Hook's mother instead!''

Smee stepped back the minute Cecilia's spirit faded into view. His wide eyes settled on her dress, smile, dark hair, etc. Smee viewed a scowling Captain Hook appearing. 

''YOU'RE LOUD, SMEE!'' His eyes became wide as soon as he saw Cecilia. ''My betrothed?'' He glanced from her to Smee.

''A shooting star. I wished for the spirit of your betrothed. I wished for her to appear here for eternity,'' Smee said. 

Cecilia continued to smile as she approached Captain Hook. ''I moved on, James,'' she said. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. 

Smee's smile returned.

A smile replaced Captain Hook's scowl as he embraced the woman he loved and kissed her.

 

THE END


End file.
